Harry and Bella: Twilight
by fictionnutzy lightning
Summary: Harry is Bella's adopted 'twin' He makes a surprise visit to warn Bella about James and Victoria. What other surprises are there? Harry isn't human and he's a seer. He also doesn't go to Hogwarts. Can he keep the timeline the same so Bella can go through her life and have Nessie? Or does he trust his visions too much and let Bella die? Going to put it as M for evil cupcakes. HP/JB
1. The Warning

**He flashed his special crooked smile, leaving me breathless.**

** "I'm up," he said, heading for home plate.**

My phone buzzed. I turned away from the game to answer.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Bella-Bee, it's me. When you leave you need to just go to the Cullen house. Don't worry about Charlie. I gave him excuses."

"Why would I need them?" I asked pointlessly.

"You'll see in a little bit, Bells."

"I should castrate you." I threatened.

"Bella, you won't catch me to do that," he said like it was the silliest thing he had ever heard.

"And Bella?" he suddenly asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Put your hair in your cap," he said, right before he hung up.

** The score constantly changed as the game continued, and they razzed each other like any street ballplayers as they took turns with the lead. Occasionally Esme would call them to order. The thunder rumbled on, but we stayed dry, as Alice had predicted.**

** Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped. My eyes were on Edward, as usual, and I saw his head snap up to look at her. Their eyes met and something flowed between them in an instant. He was at my side before the others could ask Alice what was wrong.**

** "Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.**

** "I didn't see - I couldn't tell," she whispered.**

This is probably what Harry was talking about. Everyone swarmed Alice.

**"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.**

** Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective. "What changed?" he asked.**

** "They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for whatever had frightened her.**

** Seven pairs of quick eyes flashed to my face and away.**

They tried to swap around ideas on what they could do about me. Edward had said he couldn't run me away. Emmett didn't care that there was only three, but I had a bad feeling about them. They started up again.

**I stated the obvious. "The others are coming now." **

** "Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." He hid the stress in his voice well, but I could hear it.**

** The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark-haired man in a manner that clearly displayed who led the pack. The third was a woman; from this distance, all I could see of her was **her Weasley red hair.

They were kind of odd, as they walked up. It was easy to tell they were...I guess the best word would be feral. They had red eyes, it startled me, I think I just started to think that all vampires were like the Cullens. They were calm. I think Jasper was controlling the situation so nobody on either side would attack. Laurent was shocked and curious when Carlisle said that they had a home. They agreed to come with us to the Cullen's house.

**Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. My hair ruffled **(the little bit that came out of my cap)**, Edward stiffened, and the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing me, his nostrils flaring.**

James and Edward were soon acting like two wolves after the same prey. Only, they weren't circling. There was some surprise about me being human.

**Laurent seemed to catch my scent less powerfully than James, but awareness now dawned on his face.**

** "You brought a snack?" **James asked.

**"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.**

** "But she's human," Laurent protested. The words were not at all aggressive, merely astounded.**

There was more going on. James being unhappy when Laurent said they wouldn't hunt in their range, Victoria being angry, agreeing to go to the Cullen's house...I was glad to leave.

**"Let's go, Bella." Edward's voice was low and bleak.**

Wait...they hadn't known my name before. He just gave me away. I stumbled along by Edward before we got into the trees. Then he swung me up on his back. **Edward barely slowed as he flung me in the backseat. **

** We hit the main road, and though our speed increased, I could see much better where we were going. And we were headed south, away from Forks.**

** "Where are we going?" I asked.**

** No one answered. No one even looked at me.**

** "Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?" **

** "We have to get you away from here - far away - now." He didn't look back, his eyes on the road. The speedometer read a hundred and five miles an hour. **


	2. Leaving Trails

My phone buzzed again. I answered it.

"Sis, I need you to put it on speaker." Harry said.

I looked at my phone and switched it to speaker.

"Bella you don't need to worry about dad, okay? I know I've already told you this." Harry told me.

"But-" I started to protest. Harry interupted me, "But nothin'. I left a note on the door saying that we were spending the night at the Cullen's because of the storm. I also talked to dad. He wasn't very happy but I pointed out that he wouldn't have to worry about us driving on the wet roads if it starts raining."

"Harry, what if-" again, he interupted me. "Victoria goes after him? Trust me Bells, he's going to be safe. Now, I should warn you, James has your scent and is going to try to kill you, he will be close and almost suceed, actually. He is what is known as a tracker."

**I felt Emmett stiffen next to me, and I wondered at his reaction to the word. It meant something more to the three of them than it did to me; I wanted to understand, but there was no opening for me to ask.**

** "Pull over, Edward." Alice's tone was reasonable, but there was a ring of authority in it I'd never heard before.**

** The speedometer inched passed one-twenty.**

** "Do it, Edward."**

** "Listen to me, Alice. I saw in his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession - and he wants her, Alice - her, specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."**

"He's already started it, actually." Harry spoke up.

"Where are you, Harry?" I asked him.

"I'm at the Cullen's house. See-" he messed with the phone for a second. I heard Esme's voice, "Hello, dears. We need you to come back here so we can work out a plan."

Edward sighed, defeated at last. "Alright, mom."

He turned the Jeep around and took it back toward Forks.

It was silent for the rest of the drive. Harry had hung up.** We burst into the large white room, Edward and Alice at our sides. All of them were there; they were already on their feet at the sound of our approach. Laurent stood in their midst. I could hear low growls rumble deep in Emmett's throat as he set me down next to Edward.**

** "He's tracking us," Edward announced, glaring balefully at Laurent.**

"It isn't his fault, lover-boy. He has no control over James. Hey, Bella, did you know that Victoria is a Weasley and James is a Malfoy?" Harry said from the couch.

"I guessed about Victoria but not James. His hair isn't the right shade of blond, though." I said.

"He a halfblood. His mom was a Longbottom." Harry answered my hidden question.

We ignored the confused looks and sat on the couch as Harry gave me a quick update and the Cullen's discussed Laurent. Finally, he left. Harry stood up and grabbed a backpack from next to the couch.

"Esme would you put on some of Bella's clothes?" Harry asked her.

"Of course," Esme murmered.

She was at his side at an instant and grabbed the clothes offered to her. He then turned to me.

"Bells, you need to put these on." He told me handing me a stack.

"Did you buy these?" I asked.

"No, they wouldn't have someone's scent on them to hide your' are one of my old Karate uniforms." Harry said.

I looked at him in shock. He never let me touch his uniforms before. I thanked him before going upstairs to change. I walked into Edward's room to change and the darkness startled me. _**(A.N. Esme put metal shutters over the glass wall. Remember?)**_ There was a soft glow coming from the pile of clothes. I picked it up and realized it was a necklace. I put it on so I could see. I saw a small vial of something purple sitting on the pants. I wasn't sure whether he wanted me to drink it now or later. My phone caught my attention.

_Now._ That answers that question. I chugged it down. It barely tasted like monkey butt this time. It had a small flavor that was like grapes.

I headed down stairs. **It appeared that everything had been settled downstairs in **my **absence. Edward and Emmett were ready to leave, Emmett carrying a heavy-looking backpack over his shoulder. Carlisle was handing something small to Esme. He turned and handed Alice the same thing - it was a tiny silver cell phone. **

** "Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," he told me as he passed. I nodded, glancing warily at Rosalie. She was glowering at Carlisle with a resentful expression.**

** "Alice, Jasper - take the mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south." **

** They nodded as well.**

** "We're taking the Jeep."**

** I realized suddenly, with a stab of fear, that they made up the hunting party.**

** "Alice," **Edward asked, **"will they take the bait?" **

** Everyone**, but Harry, **watched Alice as she closed her eyes and became incredibly still.**

** Finally her eyes opened. "He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." Her voice was certain.**

** "Let's go." Carlisle began to walk toward the kitchen.**

** But Edward was at my side at once. He caught me up in his iron grip, crushing me to him. He seemed unaware of his watching family**, Emmett and Harry were cheering, **as he pulled my face to his, lifting my feet off the floor. For the shortest second, his lips were icy and hard against mine. Then it was over. He set me down, still holding my face, his glorious eyes burning into mine. And they were gone.**

** The silent moment dragged on, and then Esme's phone vibrated in her hand. It flashed to her ear.**

** "Now," she said. Rosalie stalked out the front door without another glance in my direction, but Esme touched my cheek as she passed.**

** "Be safe." Her whisper lingered behind them as they slipped out the door. I heard my truck start thunderously, and then fade away.**

** Jasper and Alice waited. Alice's phone seemed to be at her ear before it buzzed. **Harry stood up and grabbed the last bag by the couch.

**"Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll get the car." **She grabbed the bag from Harry and **vanished into the shadows the way Edward had gone.**

Harry, **Jasper**, **and I looked at each other. He stood across the length of the entryway from me...being careful.**

** "You're wrong, you know," he said quietly.**

** "What?" I gasped.**

** "I can feel what you're feeling now - and you are worth it."**

** "I'm not," I mumbled. "If anything happens to them, it will be for nothing."**

"Bella, your wrong. Besides, the only vamp hurt will be James." Harry said. I tried not to think about how he said 'vamp'.

**I heard nothing, but then Alice stepped through the front door and came toward me with her arms held out. **

** "May I?" she asked.**

** "You're the first one to ask permission." I smiled wryly.**

** She lifted me in her slender arms as easily as Emmett had, shielding me protectively, and then we flew out the door, leaving the lights bright behind us.\**


	3. You're a what?

Harry ~

I watched as Bella was ran out of the house by Alice. I wasn't worried about her. I saw her safely get through this. I felt Jasper stare at me and faced him. He was uncomfortable. I would guess that he is knew to this vegetarian lifestyle.

"Shall I?" Jasper waved a hand at me.

"Go ahead." I permitted.

He lifted me up and I had to fight back a laugh of glee as I felt the speed he was running. I was a speed/danger demon. Bella was in the backseat next to Alice. Jasper was driving. I looked in the rearview mirror every now and then only to see Bella silently crying. Finally she fell asleep when we were in California. I knew that Jasper was about to start the interrigation. 5...4...3...2...1...

"Why don't you smell?" he asked.

I looked out the window as I answered, "At my school, there are many...special subjects that you could take. I took many of them. They weren't like at a normal school, you know, FFA, woodshop, we, well we had that but it wasn't the main things."

"What does this have to do with your scent?" Jasper asked.

I gave him and Alice a slight look. "I'm guessing Bella didn't tell you what I am?" I asked.

"What you are?" Alice questioned. "No. I didn't know you were anything special."

"I'm a wizard. I got to the American Military Academy of Special Systems. It's America being less obvious about what the school is for so we can tell people who don't know magic where we go to school. The special classes? Magic. Normal classes are only incase of emergencies. Our school takes education very seriously." I said.

"How so?" Jasper questioned.

"We have...about...548 classes to pick from. You can take up to 18 hours a day." At their incredilous looks I clarified, "Including lunch + dinner. You can grab breakfast from 9:30 p.m. to 8:30 a.m."

"How would you manage 16 classes a day? Are they really short?" Alice asked.

"Compared to some? Yeah, I guess. They last about 55 minutes. You don't have to take 16 classes a day. You just have to specialize in something, take the classes to get what is needed in normal schools, take a defence/healing class, and take a backup class. Some classes, if you don't take other classes to help you know what to do, you could end up killed on your first day."

"And they still allow it?" Alice asked surprised.

"Oh, sure. They warn you that you could die and some teachers won't even lift a finger to help you. That's why we take defence and healing. Our school is wild. Not only will the environment try to kill you, your classmates will too!" I said.

"What kind of classes do you take?" Jasper asked.

I grabbed my schedule so I wouldn't repeat something.

"For regular classes, I have Art/Crafting, Math, Science, Social/World Studies, Histories, English, and Languages. For core magical classes, I have...(Charms/Transfiguration) and instead of History of Magic, like Hogwarts we just shoved that into Histories. Instead of Herbology we learn about plants in Healing + Survival, sometimes in Espionage. For electives, Runes, Espionage, Healing +Survival, Potions, Poisons, + Defence (which isn't required like Potions + Defence are in Hogwarts), Rituals, and Blood Magic." I said.

They blinked.

"How are you able to function taking all of those classes?" Jasper asked amazed.

"I still get sleep, and I have a way to regain a few hours of sleep. It helps that I'm a senior." I laughed at the look of surprise on Alice's face.

"I didn't know you were a senior," she said.

"Wizards become adults when we turn 17. We go to school when we turn eleven which is kind of backward. In America, you are expected to go to a regular school before you attend AMASS. In Europe, well, they don't have their heads on straight for the most part." I said.

"Isn't that prejudice of you?" Alice said.

"No. I went over to Hogwarts in my 4th year. If you see the word prejudice in the dictionary, you will see a picture of a European wizard, any of them. They are all about blood. They classify everyone into six groups. Purebloods, New Purebloods, Half-bloods, Muggle-born, Squibs, and Muggles. Oh, and Half-breeds and Creatures. If you can trace your magical lineage back 20 generations you are a 1st class Pureblood. New Purebloods are only able to trace it back around 8 generations. Half-bloods either have two Muggle-born parents, one Muggle-born parent and a pureblood, a Muggle-born parent and a Muggle, or a Pureblood and a Muggle for parents. Muggle-born are new generations. They came from either died out families (which turned into a Squib line) or from two Muggle parents that have no magic in their line. Squibs are normal people born into a magical family. Most are given away to orphanages in the normal world or are killed. There are a few that had families that cared about them. Muggles are normal people. Don't know about magic, never thought it was real, haven't had magic in so many generations that nobody remembers someone in their family that had magic. Half-breeds are people that have a magical parent and a creature parent. Creatures, well that is complicated. You would count as creatures. I would count as a creature, maybe a half-breed. Werewolves, shifters, giants, well werewolves and shifters are called both actually. Most wizards don't really know about shifters. They think they are just animagus by a potion accident or a curse mishap. Cenataurs are half-breed. Pixies, unicorns, and hippogryffs are creatures." I said explaining everything.

"Why would you be counted as a creature?" Alice asked.

"I'm a nymph. I had what is known as a creature inheritance. Every magical person has an inheritance on their 15th birthday. That is why most schools have us take our OWLs, they are like state tests, that year. Most get a magical withdraw boost. We had the magical power before, but now we can use more of it. Some, like me, have a bonus creature inheritance. Someone in my mom's line was a nymph but my mom didn't get the inheritance because she was the first with magical abilities in awhile. Magic always waits for the second person. So, I had that pain on top of the pain of getting my magical channels a little wider. Mine were already wide, my body didn't want to overload me so they didn't grow much more. They are our withdraw lines. I take advanced healing and advanced Blood Magic so I had to learn about them. It is the paths we instinctually use to pull magic from the Earth and from our reserves. Trust me, it is really painful," I said.

"So what is a nymph?" Jasper said curious.

"We are pretty much nature spirits. We have control over anything that is found in nature and we are in charge of keeping nature alive. We started the 'Go Green' thing. We are a little girly, we have to be," I shrugged in a 'what can you do?' gesture.

Alice leaned forward. "Why would you have to be girly?"

"We care for all plants and animals. Not only that, but we don't like to wear any non-natural fabrics. That means we have to learn how to make our own clothes out of the land around us. We are able to have kids, and give people the ability to have kids," I winked at Alice. "Watch what happens when Rose and Emmett graduate and celebrate. I'm going to surprise them. Got it? No spilling my secret and I'll give you guys the ability to have a kid when you ask."

Alice barely held back a squeal of joy. She only managed because Bella was asleep.


	4. The Hotel and BlackCat

** "Which way to the airport, Harry?" Jasper** suddenly **asked.**

**"Stay on the I-ten," I answered automatically. **

We got to a hotel and I went inside to get a room. I had a note from Alice on what to ask for.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked.

"Hello, ma'am. I need a room for two nights," I had checked the future to make sure.

_"Where's Jasper?" Bella asked._

_ "He wen't to check out."_

_ "You aren't staying here?"_

_ "No, we're relocating closer to your mother's house. Harry is going to come with us. He was complaining about he needs to go to a school announcement."_

I zoned back in.

"How many beds?" she asked.

"Two."

"Do you want to stay on a certain floor?" the woman asked as she typed away on the computer.

"Yes, the third floor, please," I said after checking Alice's note.

She handed me a room key and I went outside to grab my bag and Bella's. I woke Bella up and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her up straight. She fell back asleep in the elevator. Alice was waiting for me and took Bella with her to the room.I opened the door for her and put our bags in the room. I closed the curtain next to me while Alice did the same on the other side. Bella will be asleep for a while. Jasper had already hid the windows and was sitting on the couch. I was prepared to answer more questions.

"How do you know so much about being a nymph if you've only been one for 3 years?" Jasper asked.

"Nymphs are strange," I started. "When we transform into a nymph on our 15th our minds connect with the other nymphs in our area. We all learn what things have worked and what hasn't. I learned that a nymph tried to bury trash that was in a creek and redirect the creek to save trees. I know that it save the trees but the ground was still polluted by the trash. We can send out a message to other nymphs for meetings and such. If someone has a new idea on how we can fight pollution we meet and if someone scores a victory, no matter how small, or what for, we have a meeting and party. We party a lot. It helps that we don't get drunk. Hell, marijuana is something we love to add to chocolate. Let me tell you, that is the most hyper I have been, ever! I think I scared all of my friends and teachers at school," I mused.

"That still doesn't explain why you don't smell," Alice asked.

I blinked in surprise, "Oh, I guess I never did get to that. Well in Rituals I created one where I could hide my scent if I wished too. I didn't tell Professor Dragon what it was for though. Anyway, I went to one of the Blood Magic chambers in the basement on the weekend and did the ritual. Now I can turn my scent on and off. It drives the students and teachers crazy," I said chuckling.

"Why would it drive them crazy?" Alice asked at the same time Jasper asked, "How do you do a ritual?"

"In a ritual I will be in varying stages of dress and in random positions in the room. I have to be careful about how I design the ritual because once I put the lines down I can not cross them if I want to live." I got on the floor. "I'm going to show you how I had to be positioned during the ritual."

I put my right leg behind my neck and put my left leg infront of me like I was doing criss-cross-apple sauce. I put my hair up in a ponytail to get it off my neck and used my left hand to keep my left foot close to me. Jasper and Alice winced.

"I had to stay like this for eight hours," I sighed.

"You must be very flexible," Alice stated staring at my right leg.

"We have to be. Well, I'm going to draw the design so you can see it," I said as I conjured some paper and charcoal pencils. I drew a quick sketch of 4 connected circles (one in the middle) and used 3 triangles to connect the outer 3 circles.

I pointed to the middle circle. "That circle is where I was. I had to stay inside it." I pointed to the top right circle. "This circle had a bucket of fresh mountain water." I then pointed to the left circle. "This circle had a bonsai tree in it. It was still a young tree." I then pointed to the bottom circle. "This circle didn't have anything in it. All of the circles had candles right inside the lines. If I had moved any part of me outside my circle and into one of them I would have burned myself or knocked candles over and burnt the room and me. You can't leave the room until Professor Dragon gets you out or you finish the ritual. Professor Dragon wouldn't get you out unless it was a school emergency. I would have died." Finally I pointed to the triangles. "They had electricity zapping threw them. I have a...fondness for electricity, you could say." I grinned vindictively.

"The circles have each element in them, don't they?" Jasper said. I nodded.

"Most people would not be able to do that ritual. They would drive themselves insane. You have to cut runes into your skin for eight hours without breaks and no that you can not stop. If you pause for too long, you start to heal and you would have to finish and start all over again. You can't just recut yourself. If you do, you are changing the ritual and you end up with no idea what will happen."

Alice spoke up,"But you said it was 8 hours long, how did they not scab over?" she asked.

"We learn to direct our magic to the runes, and power them up while we work. It has the added bonus of not letting them scab over. Otherwise we would have to take a blood thinner. We had to take those for a few months before he trusted us to do it on our own. At the ending of the ritual, I had to use the fire to burn the first rune, sealing it. Next I used the earth to darken every rune. Then I used the water to clean them. Then, I carved the last rune into my skin. It is on the back of my neck. I used the fire again to seal it. I then used the air to dry the other runes and cool the burn on the last one. I then used the electricity. I had to shock myself to get my magic flowing through the runes quicker and give me control over the effects. I'm the only one who uses electricity though. Then, I erase my circle and the triangles, ending with the outer circles. It makes people really weak to do the rituals as you can probably guess. We lose a lot of blood doing that. That is why vampires love to hang out there. Wizard vampires are interesting. They can still eat normal food and sleep. It isn't necessary to eat regular food though."

Then I answered Alice's question. "I am a very odd person. I refuse everyone's requests to start a relationship. That adds to the appeal. I'm also powerful. Not many humans are able to do all of those rituals that I did and have a natural gift for it. Not only that but I'm not prejudice, that means I will accept anyone as a partner. I'm also a mystery. They don't know my real name, you see. It is required that you give yourself a false name so nobody from the outside or inside can track you completely."

"So what is your fake name?" Jasper asked.

"Kai Shawn Kolsen."

~A few days later~

**When the phone rang, I returned to the front room, a little ashamed of my behavior. I hoped I hadn't offended either of them, that they would know how grateful I was for the sacrifices they were making on my account. **

** Alice was talking as rapidly as ever, but what caught my attention was that, for the first time, Jasper** and Harry were **not in the room. I looked at the clock - it was five-thirty in the morning.**

** "They're just boarding their plane," Alice told me. "They'll land at nine-forty-five." Just a few more hours to keep breathing till he was here.**

_**"Where's Jasper?"**_

_**"He went to check out."**_

_** "You aren't staying here?"**_

_** "No, we're relocating closer to your mother's house. Harry is going to come with us. He was complaining about he needs to go to a school announcement."**_

__**My stomach twisted uneasily at her words.**

** But the phone rang again, distracting me. She looked surprised, but I was already walking forward, reaching hopefully for the phone.**

** "Hello?" Alice asked. "No, she's right here." She held the phone out to me. Your mother, she mouthed. **I was relieved.

**"Hello?"**

** "Bella? Bella?" It was my mother's voice, in a familiar tone I had heard a thousand times in my childhood, anytime I'd gotten too close to the edge of the sidewalk or **we **strayed out of her sight in a crowded place. It was the sound of panic.**

** I sighed. I'd been expecting this, though I'd tried to make my message as unalarming as possible without lessening the urgency of it.**

** "Calm down, Mom," I said in my most soothing voice, walking slowly away from Alice. I wasn't sure if I could lie as convincingly with her eyes on me. "Everything is fine, okay? Just give me a minute and I'll explain everythin, I promise." **

** I paused, surprised that she hadn't interrupted me yet.**

** "Mom?" **

** "Be very careful not to say anything until I tell you to." **

** The voice I heard now was **unexpected but slightly familiar. **He spoke very quickly.**

** "Now, I don't need to hurt your mother, so please do exactly as I say, and she'll be fine." He paused for a minute while I listened in mute horror. "That's very good," he congratulated. "Now repear after me, and do try to sound natural. Please say, 'No, Mom, stay where you are.' "**

** "No, Mom, stay where you are." My voice was barely more than a whisper. **I knew that if Harry was with me he'd get onto me for my poor acting skills.

**"I can see this is going to be difficult." The voice was amused, still light and friendly. "Why don't you walk into another room now so your face doesn't ruin everything? There's no reason for your mother to suffer. As you're walking, please say, 'Mom, please listen to me.' Say it now."**

** 'Mom, please listen to me," my voice pleaded. I walked very slowly to the bedroom, feeling Alice's worried stare on my back. Why did Harry have to leave now? I shut the door behind me, trying to think clearly through the terror that gripped my brain.**

** "There now, are you alone? Just answer yes or no."**

** "Yes." **

** "But they can still hear you, I'm sure."**

** "Yes." **

** "All right, then," the agreeable voice continued, "say, 'Mom, trust me.' " **

** "Mom, trust me."**

** "This worked out rather better than I expected. I was prepared to wait, but your mother arrived ahead of schedule. It's easier this way, isn't it? Less suspense, less anxiety for you."**

** I waited.**

** "Now I want you to listen very carefully. I'm going to need you to get away from your friends; do you think you can do that? Answer yes or no."**

I wasn't as adventurous as Harry. He would be able to get into and out of a building that had trip wires everywhere and laser lines that if you triggered one the building blew up and still rescue someone on the roof.

**"No."**

~Harry Meeting~

I walked into the Espionage room. That was where the school's Secret Service Students met. We were selected by our talents. If you were good enough in a class and we can use you, they ask you to take Espionage if you aren't already. They need us to be able to go anywhere undetected. We all have code names. I am BlackCat. I walked into to see I was the last to arrive. Everyone else was seated in a bingbag around a pine coffee table.

"Ah, Kai, come on in. Take a seat. We were just about to begin," Professor Jackson said as he waved me to the green beanbag beside him.

I sat down and leaned forward, eager for the newest assignment. We could get sent to do anything. Rescue missions, burglaries, breakouts, even become bait to help police.

"For your next assignment, Kai, as the most capable in Espionage, you are going to be the bait." He passed a dark blue folder to me. I flipped it open and saw the picture of the person I was supposed to look like.

"Kiara, you will be the distraction." A sunshine yellow folder was passed to her.

"Jamie, you will be the person to alert the cops that we are preforming a rescue mission." He got a tan folder.

"Marece, you get to be the person that stays outside and keep connections." He usually had that assignment. He wasn't bad or anything, just really good at the job. He got his normal gray folder.

"Melody, you are backup. You are to stay outside of the building with Marece until Kai needs help." She got an orange folder.

Miranda was next. "Miranda, you are on sniper duty. If Kai needs help or you have a clear shot, you can shoot. You will be stationed in the next building." She got a pink folder.

Last was Justin. "Justin, you have the get-away car. You might need to help get them out of the building." He got a green folder.

"You are going to rescue, fifteen-year-old Michigan Lancing. She is being held hostage by the serial killer in Phoenix, Arizona. Kai, you have been staying nearby, you get to lead them through the state. You need to get her out alive. The place is booby-trapped so much the White House would be considered Hogwarts when trying to get in."

Considering Hogwarts has failing wards, that is bad. You'd think that they had never checked the wards and re-did the wards in over a decade.

I flipped through the folder and actually read it. I was going to have to go to a dance club for a while. He usually went to those to find his prey. I was to accept if he offered to get me a drink. My 'parents' were out of town on a business deal. I didn't have a girlfriend. My best friend, Chase, is on vacation.

This is going to take a lot of acting.

"Let's do it," Miranda said as she stood up.

"I'm proud of you guys," Professor Jackson said as he gave us a quick hug and handshake before giving us a portkey each. We glamoured ourselves.

I was jerked and landed outside a club. It was called, _Dancer's Addiction_. Nice. I walked in and saw people of all ages (that could dance) inside. I walked to a table and sat down. I bobbed my head to the beat for a bit before a girl walked over.

"Hi, would ya' like ta' dance?" she asked.

"Sure."

The next song came on. We did 'Copperhead Road.' It was an easy dance. We said good-bye and I went back to were I had been sittin gonly to find it taken by a group of teengers. I walked away and stood by the wall. I waited for about twenty minutes before a that looked about twenty-nine walked up to me.

"Why are you all by yourself? Shouldn't you be dancin' with a girlfriend?" he asked.

The man had a slight accent. He was nice looking for an older man. He didn't look like he was a professional business man but he didn't look like he should be living in his mother's basement at least.

"Nah, I came by myself. Me and my girl, Stacy, broke up again. She does this all the time, complaining that I don't take her out on dates enough. My friend, Chase, he's on vacation again, went down to Florida for the weekend." I was giving my lines.

"Really, then why are you here all by yourself? Shouldn't your parents have said not to go by yourself, what with that killer goin' around?" the man said as he leaned against the wall.

I shook my head, "They're out on a business deal in Colorado for the week. They construct about anything. I'm glad, means I got the house to myself for a week."

The man gave a small smile.

"Hey, want a drink kid? It's on me."

"Sure, what do they have? I haven't been to this club before," I asked.

"I'll get you a Dr. P. That's what everyone likes these days," he said before he walked off.

I pressed my 'earing' slightly.

"It's BlackCat. He's going to get me a drink." I said.

"I'll tell the others."

I let go and waited for the man to come back. He walked up a few minutes later, a couple drinks in his hands.

"A Dr. P for you," he handed me my drink. "and a Coke for me."

"Thanks, man," I said as I took a sip.

A minute later I felt my brain feeling foggy.

"Man, I better go. I feel tired." I started walking toward the door.

Once I walked out I slumped slightly against a telephone pole. I felt a pair of hands grab me and felt the drug make me fall asleep.

~Bella~

**I went into the bedroom again, and knelt next to the little table to write.**

** "Edward," I wrote. My hand was shaking, the letters were hardly legible. **Harry would say it was almost as bad as Ronald Weasley's writing.

_**I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom, and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry. **_

_** Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please.**_

_** And please, please don't come after him. **__Don't let Harry either. He would get himself killed. __**That's what he wants, I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me.**_

_** I love you. Forgive me.**_

_** Bella.**_

__**I folded the letter carefully, and sealed it in the envelope. Eventually he would find it. I only hoped he would understand, and listen to me just this once. **

** And then I carefully sealed away my heart.**

~Harry~

I woke up slowly. I did my best to fight off the drug. It was easier because I am a nymph, but some of the ingredients aren't natural so I have to let those run through how they are supposed to. The room I was in was very empty. White walls, a chair, some windows that looked bulletproof. I slowly got up. I wasn't sure if this room was trapped or not. I closed my eyes and focused on the path of my magic in my blood.

It was like using your imagination (which is actually a tool fueled by magic) only you center it in yourself. I could 'see' light paths of magic going quickly through my blood, coating it, and making it stronger. I asked some of it to speed up, and go to my back. There was a rune along the right side of my spine. I mentally pressed it to the rune. I would have just pressed it but my hands were literally tied.

It worked. There was no flash of light, they didn't glow. The end runes just darkened a little. It was barely noticable. I felt the rune on my left ankle get slightly heavier with magic. I blinked and looked around. There was laser lights across the windows. There was a few across the door. I looked down and saw a light colored wire across the bottom. Trip wires. This guy is paranoid. I didn't see anyting else in the room.

"Hello? Who are you?" the girl, Michigan, asked me from the chair.


	5. Escaping

~Bella~

**Terror seized me so strongly that I was literally trapped by it. I couldn't make my feet move forward.**

** And then my mother's voice called.**

** "Bella? Bella?" That same tone of hysterical panic. I sprinted to the door, to the sound of her voice. **

** "Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Her voice continued as I ran into the long, high-ceilinged room.**

** I stared around me, trying to find where her voice was coming from. I heard her laugh, and I whirled to the sound. **

** There she was, on the TV screen, tousling my hair in relief. It was Thanksgiving, and I was twelve. We'd gone to see my grandmother in California, the last year before she died. We went to the beach one day, and I'd leaned too far over the edge of the pier. **Harry had seen my feet flailing trying to reclaim my balance. He told mom. **"Bella? Bella?" she'd called to me in fear. **

** And then the TV screen was blue.**

** I turned slowly. He was standing very still by the back exit, so still I hadn't noticed him at first. **Harry would be mad at me for that, he was always telling me I need to now everyting going on around me if I was in a dangerous situation. **In his hand was a remote control. **I felt as if he had clicked the stop button and froze me instead.

** He walked toward me, quite close, and then passed me to put the remote down next to the VCR. I turned carefully to watch him. **

** "Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?" His voice was courteous, kind. **

Harry would roll his eyes and mutter about me being nuts if he heard me say that. **And suddenly it hit me. My mother was safe. She was still in Florida. She'd never gotten my message. She'd never been terrified by the dark red eyes **that were infront of me on the **abnormally pale face before me. She was safe. **

** "Yes," I answered, my voice saturated with relief.**

** "You don't sound angry that I tricked you." **

** "I'm not." My sudden high made me brave. What did it matter now? It would soon be over. Charlie, Harry, and Mom would never be harmed, would never have to fear. I felt almost giddy. Some analytical part of my mind **that sounded a lot like Harry, **warned me that I was dangerously close to snapping from the stress.**

** "How odd. You really mean it." His dark eyes assessed me with interest. He was thirsty, the red was almost all black. "I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing - some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all." **

Harry and me. Yes, we can act like that a lot.

** "I suppose your going to me that your boyfriend will avenge you?" he asked, hopefully it seemed to me.**

** "No, I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to."**

** "And what was his reply to that?"**

** "I don't know." It was strangely easy to converse with this genteel hunter. **Now I know how Harry does it. It wasn't as odd anymore. **"I left him a letter." **

** "How romantic, a last letter. And do you think he will honor it?" His voice was just a little harder now, a hint of sarcasm marring his polite tone. **

** "I hope so."**

Especially the holding back Harry part. He is still human, he would be no match against a vampire.

**"Hmmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck." **

I waited patiently, Harry told me that most, well, bad people love to brag. They will talk about how they escaped notice, what they have done to people before me. I just needed to wait. It would give me time.

**"When Victoria couldn't get to your father, I had her find out more about you. There was no sense in running all over the planet chaing you down when I could comfortably wait for you in a place of my choosing. So, after I talked to Victoria, I decided to come to Phoenix to pay your mother a visit. I'd heard you say you were going home. At first, I never dreamed you meant it. But then I wondered. Humans can be very predictable; they like to be somewhere familiar, somewhere safe." **Harry would kill me for that. Or he would just work it into his plans. He hates being predictable. **"perfect ploy, to go to the last place you should be when you're hiding - the place that you said you'd be.**

** "But of course I wasn't sure, it was just a hunch. I usually get a feeling about the prey that I'm hunting, a sixth sense, if you will. I listened to your message when I got to your mother's house, but of course I couldn't be sure hwere you'd called from. It was very useful to have your number, but you could have been in Antartica for all I knew, and the game wouldn't work unless you were close by.**

** "Then your boyfriend got on a plane to Phoenix. Victoria was monitoring them for me, naturally; in a game with this many players, I couldn't be working alone. And so they told me what I'd hoped, that you were here after all. I was prepared; I'd already been through your charming home movies. And then it was simply a matter of the bluff."**

I hope Harry will forgive me for this. Actually, how did he not see this coming?

~Harry~

Michigan had already been here for a few days. She wasn't able to get out. The man, Joey Banks, had warned her about the lasers. I was going to have to do all of the work. She was very weak from lack of food and good water. She had enough to get by of course. I wanted to go through the connections but I didn't want Joey to show up while I was talking. Finally, I decided to call anyway.

"It's BlackCat. I'm in the room. There are lasers on the door and windows and a trip wire."

"I hear you, BlackCat, I'll alert QuickSpeed (Justin) and StarLight (Melody)."

I ignored Michigan's questions and focused on the barrels of dynamite her chair was tied to. It had a timer on it that wasn't counting down. I'm not sure what will trigger it. I looked at all of the colored wires and hoped that my one lesson on how to deactivate a bomb will come in handy.

~Bella~

**"She smelled even better than you do. Sorry - I don't mean to be offensive. you have a very nice smell. Floral, somehow..."**

"Probably because of Harry." I whispered.

"Harry? Who is he?" James asked sharply.

"My brother," I said unwillingly.

"Your brother? He wasn't on any file at your school," James was angry.

"He doesn't go to Forks High. He goes to a different school. He was with us at the hotel. He is probably on his way here," I said.

"So your coven has two pets? Who does he stay with?" James tilted his head to the side as he asked.

"He isn't dating anyone. He just met them after you left."

"Why wasn't he in the videos?" he demanded.

"He was, he usually recorded the videos," I admitted softly.

"It doesn't matter. **Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you, and my little message."**

** There was pain coming, I could see it in his eyes. It wouldn't ve enough for him to win, to feed and go. There would be no quick end like I'd **hoped**. My knees began to shake, and I was afraid I was going to fall.**

~Harry~

I cut the last wire and Michigan stood up on shaky legs. I put my hand on her shoulder so I could offer some support.

"BlackCat here, I got her away from the bomb. We are going to escape now."

"A bomb! BlackCat, you should have asked for help!" Marece exclaimed.

"Too late now, we are going to get out of here."

I blinked and the lasers reappeared. I went throught the door and led Michigan through it carefully. It was very stressful. There were many times were we were an inch away from hitting a laser. We were down seven floors when it happened. Joey Banks appeared. It seems that FlyerFly (Kiara) couldn't keep the distraction going longer.

"Lookie here, my precious little kids are trying to escape. Why are you misbehaving? I've been nice to you have I not? I gave you food and water, Michigan. I bought you a Dr. P, little boy. Well, I can't have you get away," Joey sighed sadly, as if he was regretful.

He raised his hand and put it through a laser.

~Bella~

** "Edward," I tried again. My voice was a little clearer.**

** "Yes, I'm here."**

** "It hurts," I whimpered.**

** "I know, Bella, I know" - and then, away from me, anguished - "can't you do anything?"**

** "My bag, please...Hold your breath, Alice, it will help," Carlisle promised.**

** "Alice?" I groaned.**

** "She's here, she knew where to find you."**

** "My hand hurts," I tried to tell him.**

** "I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop."**

** "My hand is burning!" I screamed, finally **becoming aware. My eyes opened.

**His voice was frightened. "Bella?"**

** "The fire! Someone stop the fire!" I screamed as it burned me.**

** "Carlisle! Her hand!" **

** "He bit her."**

"Harry? Where's Harry?" I suddenly asked. He was always able to help with pain.

"He isn't here. He hasn't come back yet," Carlisle said.

I blinked a bunch, I had this awful feeling. "He's in trouble! He never takes this long on a mission without calling to say he's going to be gone longer!" I shouted before I screamed in pain again.


	6. So Close and Finally!

I watched in horror as he hit the laser. It started a chain reaction throughout the building. Alarms blared, the lights went out... Michigan tightened her grip on my hand. Then we heard this awful noise above us. My earring grew warm. I have a call.

"BlackCat! BlackCat! Are you okay?" Marece was frantic.

"Yes, what was that?"

"The top floor just exploded!"

I turned to Michigan. "Come on, we need to go!"

We stayed careful when I saw a trip wire. All of the lasers were gone. We didn't know what the wires would do. We got to the last floor and got careless. Right as we exited, we tripped the tripwire. The floor, no the building, exploded. We were sent out the glass doors and through the air. Justin and Melody just caught us.

"Can you take her?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead and go, BlackCat."

"Thanks!" I called before I Apparated out.

I landed outside a ballet studio.

"Bella? Bella!" I called.

I raced through the building to where I heard her scream.

**"Alice, get something to brace her leg!" Carlisle was bent over **Bella, **working on her head. "Edward. you must do it now, or it will be too late."**

Edward started to drink from my sister's wrist. She screamed. Oh, she screamed so much. Carlisle held her head steady and Alice tried to soothe her. I hurried over to the group. Edward was about to take too much.

"Edward," I said softly, right as Carlisle was about to speak up. "do you really love my sister?" was all I said.

It was all that was needed. He jerked his head up and let go of her wrist.

"Edward," Bella mumbled.

**"He's right here, Bella."**

** "Stay, Edward, stay with me..."**

** "I will." **Bella **sighed contentedly.**

** "Is it all out?" Carlisle asked.**

** "Her blood tastes clean," Edward said quietly. "I can taste the morphine."**

** "Bella?" Carlisle called to her.**

** "Mmmmm?"**

** "Is the fire gone?"**

** "Yes," she sighed. "Thank you, Edward."**

** "I love you."**

** "I know," Bella breathed.**

"And so you do. Take care of her, vampy," I smirked at his surprised look.

He laughed in relief.

"Carlisle, our mom is in Florida, he tricked Bella," I said.

**"He watched our videos." Bella's voice was pitiful.**

** "Alice." Her eyes fluttered. "Alice, the video - he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from." She frowned. "I smell gasoline."**

** "It's time to move her," Carlisle said.**

** "No, I want to sleep," she complained.**

** "You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," Edward soothed.**

If I hadn't met my friend, Karaline, I would have puked.

**Edward picked her up gently.**

** "Sleep now, Bella," **I said.

"Carlisle," I called to the man.

He came over.

"Yes, Harry?"

I put a hand on Edward and Carlisle, making sure he had a good grip on Bella. I teleported (not Apparated) to school. I ignored their reactions and started walking to the infirmary. They caught up. The infirmary had an enterence on all 7 floors.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yelled as I entered.

Victoria Giver, the nurse, Healer, doctor, Healing and Survival Professor, whichever you wanted to call her, walked in.

"Kai, what did you do this time and why couldn't you heal it?" she asked.

""You wound me, right here," I pointed to the wrong side of my chest. She snorted. "It's my sister, my medicine wouldn't work for her kind, you know, humans."

"Well, put her on a bed, why are you just standing around?" she snapped.

Edward gently put her on a bed.

"Kai, get me some Blood Replenisher, Bruise Cream, Essence of Dittany, and Skelegrow."

As she listed the potions I was going through the cabinets grabbing them.

"Who are these men?" she asked.

I hurried to answer before them.

"This is Anthony Jones and Charles Fisher, Marie, my sister, is dating the red-head vampire, Anthony."

They gave me half confused, half betrayed looks.

"You didn't explain, Kai? I oughta whip your hide, confusing these poor gentlemen. I'm sorry, sirs. Here, you never give out your true name, even if you are Aro Voultri's son, himself. Of course, he doesn't have a living son, but it doesn't change anything. It isn't safe. If you are important, you will either be used or assassinated. Also, our school isn't the best to have on your real file if you go to Europe," Victoria explained.

"When is she going to wake up?" Edward asked.

"In about ten minutes. She'll be fine, lover boy."

I walked around the room as I called Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice, its Kai. We are at my school. My sister will be healed soon. You just need to clean up the studio. We don't need an accident."

"Aww, can I at least make it look like a robbery?"

"Go ahead."

"Yes!"

"Bye." I rolled my eyes as she hung up.

Bella woke up as soon as I predicted. She was looking around.

"Marie! You're finally up. What is the last thing you remember?" I asked.

"You told me to sleep well. Where are we?"

"We are at my school, Marie. You have to call me Kai here, remember?" I could tell she had forgotten.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." She looked sheepish.

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked around.

"So, I finally get to see you amazing school?"

"Yep. You need to wait," I looked at my watch. "seven more minutes though. Then, I will take you to my dorm."

We spent the next few minutes playing eye spy with my little eye. It was surprisingly fun. Carlisle was getting some books from Victoria.


	7. The Secrets Out, Sorta

I pointed out everything on our way to my dorm. Which was a lot of stuff. We did have to go up four floors. Maybe I will show them the basement later. They were looking around amazed. It was like a kid in a candy store. Or a toy store. Or Arthur Weasley in the Muggle World. We were up to the third floor when we ran into trouble. Kenson and his gang saw us.

"Oh, look, Pinsta, the human is here. Who's this he has with him?" he taunted.

"Looks like more pathetic, weak humans. What's this? The suckup has blood on him, did you just try a strength ritual, human?" Pinsta jabbed.

I sneered. "Like I'd need to do an a ritual we're required to do in first year. The blood is from my last mission, if you needed to know."

I moved my shirt and my hair to the side. It unveiled a still bleeding wound on my neck. Everyone looked alarmed. Kenson did his best to mask it.

"What, you lose in a fight to a veela?"

"Unlike you, I do not fight or fuck every being in and around this school."

Carlisle and Edward chocked slightly.

"Sure, I bet you've fucked all of the girls in the year. Who's this? Your next chick?" Kenson leered at Bella.

We snarled. He smirked.

"Leave my sister out of this!" I snapped at him.

He was surprised.

"Your parents were stupid enough to try again? At least she's cute."

He didn't even see it coming. I was seeing red in my anger. I knew that my eyes would have flashed red, if not turned red, as I ran at him. I threw my arms behind me, directing the wind to push me forward faster. Ice froze over my hands. I didn't even realize that I was going to punch him (I was half thinking of kicking him in the groin) until my fist was raising up. I have to admit, the look on his face, as well as the crack of his tooth was very satisfying. He reached for his knife.

"Don't even think about it, Kenson. You know the rules. No killing within the school wards allowed," I jabbed.

He gave me a harsh look as he growled. I hardly noticed that the others looked bewildered.

"I'll get you for this, Kolsen, if it's the last thing I do," he swore.

I laughed. "Yeah, try again tomorrow, will ya? I've been missin' some entertainment."

He spluttered but his gang pulled him away.

"Would he have really killed you?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, sure. He would have tried. The school wouldn't care that much. Sure, some of the teachers think I'm the best thing since coffee, but if I lose," I shrugged. "it just shows that I'm weak. If I wasn't strong enough to survive, then I am not worth worrying over. Not even thinking of. Of course, not everyone is that harsh. The school tries to get us to accept that this could happen all of the time, they try not to get attached to us. Some have been alive for hundreds of years, its the only way they can survive, to harden their hearts. I can't really understand it. I never will be able to, as long as I live, even when I die. It is the way nymphs are, it is next to impossible to make us depressed. We also love all life. Even you vampires. Did you know that if you are learning to adjust, or just have issues with your animal diet that it is best to get some donated blood, even just a mouthful will help make it easier to adjust. No more than once a week though."

We were talking the rest of the way to my dorm. Finally we arrived. I opened the door that led to the section of dorm rooms in this part of the floor. We were on the fourth floor, which is for males. Left is for the more...human looking and less tempermental beings. Say, if you were a Naga, or a giant, you would be on the right. It was slightly difficult for us. It wasn't always the simplist thing to do, finding out who was really human and who wasn't without insulting anyone. Many thought of other humanoid races as below them. Idiots. There was a lot of resentmen toward me when I was new. There still is. When I got to the door leading to my age of boys, I knocked. Well, I hammered on the door.

"One minute, Kai!" Jason yelled.

"Jason, if I see any of your clothes or Keeley's I will strangle you both!" I yelled in there.

Bella shot me a shocked looked, the only one not able to hear what was going on in there.

A few minutes later Jason yelled, "All clear, you can come in now!"

"Finally," I said under my breath.

I led the group into our common room. The smell of sex was really strong. I glared at Jason and Keeley. They were sitting on the couch and waving at us.

"Who are they?" Keeley asked.

"This is my sister, Marie, yes, yes, I have a sister, now shut up," I said before they could say anything. "The penny-haired one is her boyfriend, Anthony Jones. That is his adopted dad, Charles Fisher."

"Nice to meet, ya'" Jason said.

"I'm showing them around before we leave," I told them.

I was turning to go back to my room when I saw it. Right on the fridge corner was a...lacy pink bra.

"JASON! I WARNED YOU!" I yelled.

He gulped.

I grabbed my spare taser from where it was strapped to my leg.

"Please, no! I hate being shocked!" Jason squealed like a little girl.

I lunged at him and started shocking him. He was smoking a little when I got off of him.

"Now get that bra and your boxers back on or out of here!"

I stopped outside my door and put my hand on the doornob. I put my right hand on the actual door. I had my three center fingers out and the others curled in. That was saying that I had three guests. I took my hand off the door and grabbed Bella's hand. I placed it on the door and let it regester her. Then I grabbed Edward"s hand. Then I grabbed Carlisle's and did the same thing. The door flashed a light blue and I opened it.


	8. Don't Sit There!

Bella-

We went into Harry's room. I wasn't sure what I was expecting. Dirty underwear on the floor, a half eaten bag of Cheetos or something, I guess. His room was tidy. There is two twin sized beds that have dark blue sheets on them. The curtains on the windows were light green. The walls were a sandy color. On the floor was a white line that traveled across the room, splitting it.

"It's to help with fights. There used to be fights always happening between roomates about the other person leaving their stuff on the wrong side of the room. Keeley asked them to do that for her room, so they did that with every room," Harry answered quietly. The room was very big. There was a small living room space, a bathroom, a kitchen, and the windows led out to a balcony.

I was just about to sit on the couch when Harry saw me. He ran toward me yelling, "Don't sit there!"

I stood up all the way and turned to him.

"Why not?"

"I have wards on it. Here," he grabbed my hand and held it right above the couch. "Now you can sit down."

"Why would your couch be warded?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Because of me," a voice said from behind me.

I gasped and turned around to see a teenaged boy standing there. He looked like a skater boy. He had a red hoodie and jeans on. He had braided blond hair.

"You again! I told you to knock first before you come in, not invite yourself!" Harry yelled at the boy. He rolled his eyes and looked at me,"This is my friend, Joshua. He is always trying to steal my couch and the chairs. That's why I had to ward them."

"Nice to meet you. Kai, are you packing?" Joshua asked.

"Not yet, I have to wait until I get my result back before I start packing."

"Results for what?" Edward asked.

"This is technically my last school year. So next year I will be joining you at Forks. If my grades from my final tests were high enough, I might be able to become an Apprentice in a few years."

"You have to wait a year, right?" I asked.

"Yep. It's so we have the chance to do our senior year at a regular school," Joshua answered.

Harry was walking away from us around then. I ignored him and listened as Joshua explained a little more about why they would want to take their senior year. There was a beeping from where Harry had started walking over to. We looked over and saw something flashing yellow on his desk.

"Man, how does he always do that?" Joshua complained.

I gave him an odd look.

"He always seemes to know when something is about to happen," he explained.

I guess Harry didn't want them to know he is a seer.

"Its my results!" Harry called to us.

We all crowded around him.

Art/Crafting 86

Senior Math 92

Senior Science 97

S/W Studies 99

Histories 98

Senior English 94

Charms/Transfiguration 89

Languages 100

Runes 110

Espionage 103

Healing/Survival 87

Potions/Poisons/Defence 95

Rituals 99

Blood Magic 100

"That's great!" I cheered.

We all celebrated with him.


	9. Visions, Horcruxes, and I do

Everything was calm when we returned. I helped Bella unpack and I got to know the Cullens a little more. It was different not having to be on guard all of the time. Right now I was sitting on the couch, laughing as Emmett and Jasper played Split Second. I was cheering Jasper on so Bella cheered Emmett on. Suddenly, I stopped laughing. I stopped moving. I stopped breathing. I fell back on the couch. My sight rippled like the ocean.

_"I will kill all of the people you care about," he hissed. "How would you like being there to see as I rip kill the Potter brat that you love so much in front of you? I will give him to Greyback first, I know how he loves children so much," Voldemort mused._

_ My godfather, Sirius Black, snarled in rage. He was tied up in a room. _

My vision shifted again.

_I saw my sister in a beautiful white dress, facing Edward. _

_ "I do," she said._

It was ripped from me.

_A phoenix arrived. It had a letter in it's beak. I grabbed it._

_ "The Headmaster wants me to hunt for Horocruxes, eh? Fine. I better wait for the weekend though."_

_ I set the letter on my desk and wrote a reply and gave it to the phoenix. _

_ "Take this to Dumbledore, Fawkes." _

Again, my vision moved around.

_My sister was lying in a sleeping bag inside a tent. Edward was in a corner and Jacob Black was next to Bella._

_ "Where is your brother?" Jacob asked._

_ "I-" was all Bella managed before my patrounus, a jaguar, appeared._

_ "Bella, I am going to be delayed. Expect me by tomorrow afternoon. If it is half-past noon, start to worry. I am in my own battle. I love you, sis. Goodbye, Edward, Jacob," came from my patrounus._

_ There was a snarl from Jacob._

_ "Why is (the winds picked up and I couldn't hear what was said, which I knew meant that I was not to know this part yet) in a battle? He needs to be here and safe with you!" Jacob yelled in anger._

I was almost awake. One more.

_I saw a two sides of creatures. I was next to Bella. She was a vampire now. It suited her. I saw many people I didn't know. Next to me was a russet wolf. It was larger than normal. Animal shifter. A little girl sat on his back. She had Edward's hair. She turned to look at me. I was assaulted with Bella's chocolate eyes._

_ "__**They have many layers of stategy already in place. If Irina's accusation had somehow proven to be false, they were committed to find another reason to take offense. But they can see Renesmee now, so they are perfectly sanguine about their course. We could still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges, but first they have to stop, to hear the truth about Renesmee." Then, even lower**__ Edward whispered. __**"Which they have no intention of doing."**_

I gasped for air when I was shoved back into my body. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and rushed around me. Emmett and Jasper's cars just crashed because they didn'lt pause their game.

Esme looked sternly at the group, "Give him some space, he needs to breathe!" she scolded.

They looked ashamed and backed up a little.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked.

I stared out the window as I answered, "You will be seeing us a lot in the next few years."

Emmett looked confused, "That's good right?"

"Mostly...it's just, at some point I won't be here when I need to be. Also, I will probably be gone for a few weeks, maybe a month in the next year," I said.

"What? Why?" Bella demanded.

"Bella-bee, I won't have a choice, I will have to go back to England, maybe more of Europe."

"What will you be doing?" she asked.

"I can't tell you," I said.

She understood, somethings I just wasn't able to tell her about. This was one of them. I knew that at some point Edward will let Aro read his mind, I couldn't let Aro know everything.


End file.
